Neediness Requiem
by LiiMakino
Summary: Ruki has pushing men away since ever - except for a blue eyed boy, of course. But after being left by this boy, neediness kicks in. When Alice dares her to do something that might solve her 'problem' can she refuse it? Lemon, ONE-SHOT.


_**So much OCC-ness… I just did that because today the boyfriend of one of my friends was wearing a red turtleneck that was exactly like the one Ryo used to wear. It got me wanting this guy so bad (he also had blue eyes and brown hair)… does it make me a freak? :(**_

_**I wrote that also for my own amusement since the last chapter of my other story didn't have much Ryuki scenes. **_

_**Also I wanted to try a little of first-person narrative. I hope it doesn't suck too much. ;)**_

_**A little bit citrusy - again! :D**_

_**Ryuki as always with a little, little hint of Jenlice. :)**_

* * *

><p>When I was born God must have looked at me and said: 'I'm going to fuck her life.' Basically life fucks me in so many ways that I can write Kama Sutra vol. 2 to 9. But right now I'm in such a neediness state that if I see a mouse on the floor, I'll grab it and pet it.<p>

I'm 19 years old and the singleness is one of the plagues that are impregnated in me and it's the kind of plague that not even exorcism can avert. I think it's kind of interesting when women say: "I'm fine as a single, I'm enjoying life!" No, you're not fine as single, you are crazy to sit on a dick. Watching movies on your sofa in fetal position while eating junk is not what I call enjoying life. I was that woman, so I should know.

When these people go to clubs they say "I just came to dance." HAHAHA. Unless you're training to be a stripper I won't buy that excuse, dear. You get your hair done, do an awesome make up, put your 8 inch heels and spent money just to dance? Yeah, right.

Well, when I was younger I didn't care about this stuff much but after so many years being unapproachable to the most of the guys, the only thing I can say is that or someone fucks me or put me on a hospice.

I guess I can only blame myself to that but I just don't like to flirt. When guys stare at me I just think: "What does he wants? Kidnap me?" "Probably he wants my kidney to sell it" "Maybe he needs glasses." Or I just think that I must have something in my face, like a third eye, a turkey in my head… I almost bought a self-help book but then I thought "If I'm going to ask for some help, then at least I'm getting some REAL help".

So here I am at 2 a.m. in the Katou's residence. Jeri and Alice are been filling my head with crap and getting drunk since the afternoon.

"Seriously guys, I really don't know how to flirt, and honestly I don't think I want to flirt. Can't I just find a guy at my doorstep or something?"

"Well you can, but he probably would be asking for food." Alice said and we all laughed.

"Okay Ruki, don't give that excuse that you don't like to flirt. You flirted with Ryo all the time!" Jeri said giggling a bit.

"What? Nonsense! I don't see him in years... He's probably married, anyway." After we defeated D-Reaper everybody got real close. Me and Ryo especially but we never got to be an official couple. Unfortunately after 2 years of D-Reaper Ryo lost contact with everybody. It was like he ceased to exist.

"We know that Red" Alice said and dodged a cushion I threw at her before continuing. "But when you two were together sparks flew…"

"Yeah, I remember pretty well." Jeri said taking a sip of her wine.

"You guys are tripping." I got the bottle of whiskey and sipped from it. I got really pissed when Ryo disappeared like that from my life. I never dared to say to nobody but he was my first kiss. My first kisses, actually.

"Ok then." Alice said grabbing her laptop. "Prove us wrong."

"What are you doing?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow. Alice and a computer meant trouble.

"Just a minute." She was tipping nonstop. "There!"

"What?" Jeri and I went to Alice sides on Jeri's bed to see what she was doing.

"Okay, I broke into the Government Database and looking through the Income Tax records I found him. According to this he is not married..." Alice said looking at me and taking the bottle of whiskey of my hands before drinking of it right after.

"Who?" I asked. Was Alice already drunk?

"Ryo." Alice said bluntly.

"What?" I almost fell of the bed.

"It seems that he didn't live in Japan at least for the last 5 or 6 years…" Alice returned her attention to the screen. "I guess that's why he disappeared. He left the country."

"What the fuck? You actually could find where he was and didn't tell me?" I raised my voice. Oh, that bitch!

"Ruki calm down." Jeri said trying to avoid the worst.

"You never asked and besides even if I looked for him, I wouldn't find. As I said he wasn't in the country." Alice said.

I sighed and lay on Jeri's bed.

"That bastard." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"I already asked you Makino… prove us wrong about Ryo. Do to him what he did to you and solve your little 'problem' too." Alice smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked still laying on the bed.

"Go find him, fuck him and leave him hanging like he did to you."Alice said drinking more whiskey.

"Alice!" Jeri wasn't very fond of McCoy's idea. The three kept silent for a few minutes. Ruki thinking, Alice on the internet and Jeri was waiting for Ruki to answer.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said after a while. Couldn't hurt, could it? The other girls looked at me. One wide eyed and the other smiling.

"What?" Katou was shocked. What was going in the world for Christ sake!

Alice smile widened. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Fukuoka – Kyushu, 6 days later – Saturday; 23 p.m.<p>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I was muttering to myself inside the rented car. "Why did I agree with this?" I sighed for the thousandth time of the day. I got out of the car and locked it before heading to the door of the two story house.

"Akiyama's" I read in the mail box. "I guess it's really here." I sighed again. I stood in front of the door for about 5 minutes before ringing the bell.

"I'm coming."After a few seconds I heard a voice. A voice I knew too well.

I heard a shuffling sound before the door opened up revealing a young man that was over a head taller than me only wearing a white drawstring pants which gave me a complete view of his muscled upper body. He eyed me curiously and after a second his eyes widened and he opened his mouth in shock.

"Ruki?" He wasn't sure if the Goddess in front of him was his Wildcat. "It sure looks like her" he thought.

I narrowed her eyes. He was still his perfect self. I wanted to punch him in the face so much. But instead of doing that I just nodded to him and he smiled a very happy smile.

"Pumpkin." He said as he pulled me into a hug. At first I didn't hug back but after a second I responded. Mostly because I wanted to fill him out. "Okay, maybe I can pull that off." I thought.

Ryo wasn't doing better than Ruki since she was wearing a strapless light green dress that barely covered her ass and pushed her breasts up revealing a good part of them (Alice and Jeri's choice). They kept their embrace until they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Come in." He motioned to me to enter his house and I did as I was told.

I entered his living room and couldn't help but be impressed by how beautiful hi house was. The living room had a piano on the end of it and a couple of sofas and some armchairs near a beautiful fireplace. Basically it was pretty well decorated.

He kept looking at me and I just stared back. Damn he was hot.

"You're more beautiful than ever." He said taking a hold of my arm and pulling me into another hug. This time she almost leaned on him again but stopped herself. After a couple of seconds she stepped back and he let go of her. She looked straight in his cerulean eyes.

"Why did you left?" I needed to know that before going on with Alice's idea. He smiled a sad smile and placed a hand on my cheek. Why I was not punching him yet?

"Remember when I told that I only had my dad and my grandma from family?" He asked and Ruki nodded and cast her gaze down to the floor. That was harder than she thought.

"Remember that last date we had?" He kept caressing Ruki's cheek.

"Yes." She answered. How could she forget?

"When I got home that exact same day, my dad said that I had to visit my grandma for a couple of days. She lived in England." He let go of her cheek and lifted her chin so he could look to her face. "When I got there my dad and her sent me to a boarding school. I couldn't contact anybody from there."

"Why they did that?" Ruki asked frowning a bit.

"They were worried that I could go to Digital World again. Little did they know that they didn't need to do that. I wouldn't have gone anywhere… All I wanted was in Shinjuku, Tokyo." He smiled.

"Your friends?" Ruki's voice was barely a whisper.

"No Pumpkin. You."

Ruki stepped back and turned her back to him. "I guess I really won't pull that plan off." She thought pacing a little.

Ryo just watched her. He knew it was too soon to say this kind of thing to her, but after 7 years desiring his Princess again everyday he couldn't hold himself. And besides, she was the one that came after him, right?

"But why didn't you look for me when you got out of there?" She turned to him again.

"When I graduated high school my grandma got very sick. Since my dad was still in Japan, I kept taking care of her until she died last year." His cerulean eyes saddened a little "Then I got back to Japan… and I just thought that you should have forgotten all about me." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Did _**you**_ forget about me?" She asked looking at him seriously.

"What? Of course not!" He smiled "Not even if died I would forget about you."

Ruki looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Then why the hell did you thought that I would forget about you?" She raised her voice while holding her tears. She didn't want to break down like this in front of him, he didn't need to know that she missed him that much. She headed to the door and just opened it a little before it was gently shut by Ryo's hand. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you like hell, Ruki." He said and kissed on the top of her head. "Every single day of my life abroad I thought about you."

Ruki was trying to hold her tears. Dear Lord, if you asked her, she wouldn't remember the last time she cried. And there she was crying so easily in front of him. Why he had such an impact on her?

Ryo turned her around and lifted her chin again. But this time he leaned forward placing a warm caring kiss on her lips. Ruki's eyes widened at first but after a second she leaned totally on him giving him entrance. She too had missed him and thought about him every day. "It was a stupid teenage crush" or "Right now he's with some slut in his bed" she always said to herself, but right now in his arms again she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

Ryo's hands wandered on her soft curvy body while hers went to his neck and hair. Then Ryo caressed her chest lightly before lowering the top of her dress, revealing her beautiful D cup breasts. Ruki gasped and Ryo placed a kiss on her lips to reassure her. She nodded and smiled before taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He took the offer very willingly and started massaging her hardening pink nipples before sucking them gently. Ruki's soft moans became louder as he sucked harder.

Her hands went inside his pants and she caressed him, receiving a low growl from her love. She smiled at that and kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought with each other for a while before Ryo breaking the kiss so he could take Ruki's dress totally. He threw the dress aside and what he saw made him enlarge more.

"You're not wearing underwear?" He asked and went to touch her private place. She was beautiful even there. Ruki closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch before answering.

"It's a long story." She only managed to say that before pulling off his pants and boxers revealing his engorged manhood. She grabbed it making Ryo moan softly. She looked at it and frowned a bit.

"I guess it won't fit me." She looked at him "It's too big."

Ryo chuckled.

"We'll see about that." He said suggestively before laying her on the fluffy mat near the fireplace.

He kissed her all over her body and when he was heading for her lower regions she stopped him and pinned him on the mat.

"I'm not a bottom person Ryo." She smiled and placed herself so that her head was facing his dick with her legs beside his head, her private parts teasingly above his eyes. He admired her before working on her with his tongue. Ruki moaned and started to do the same thing on him.

After some minutes Ruki reached her limit. She let go of Ryo and arched her back while screaming his name. She rubbed herself unwillingly on Ryo's face. Not that he minded, though.

He savored her a little bit before getting off under her.

"But… you… didn't… and I did." She was panting still.

"You deserve it." He smiled and positioned her so that she was in all fours on the mat.

Ryo kneeled behind her, placing the tip of him on her opening causing her to moan. They started to rub their bodies together, both moaning loud until Ryo couldn't take anymore. He knotted her hair with one of his hands and thrust himself on her at once causing Ruki to scream loudly in pain and pleasure.

Anyone passing the street of Ryo's house would hear their loud moans and screams but the lovers couldn't care less. Ryo kept thrusting and Ruki tried to scream his name before orgasming for the second time but it came out only as a scream. She lowered her head so her ass was in the air and Ryo started to slap it. She smirked.

She felt that he was reaching his point of release and turned around with him still inside her and he stopped to allow her change position. He placed himself over her before kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and inserted him inside her again.

"Ah!" She screamed. He was really big.

He kept thrusting again until she came again.

"Ryo!" She scratched his back it almost drew blood.

"Ah, Ruki!" Her third orgasm brought him his own.

After a while catching his breath he rolled off her and they lay side by side for a couple of minutes. Ryo looked over to Ruki and pushed her damp bangs of her forehead.

"I love you." He said and he pulled her into a loving kiss.

"I love you too." She said and cuddled into his side.

They kept in each other's arms until Ryo motioned to get up.

"Where are you going?" She lifted her body a little to look at him.

"Just wait a second I have something for you." He stood up, put his boxers and climbed the stairs.

After a couple of minutes he climbed down with a hand behind his back.

"What is it?" Ruki got curious.

"When I went to England I swore to myself that I would never let you go again if I ever managed to make you mine again." He kneeled beside her. "So I bought you this in case that happened."

He opened the little blue box he was hiding and revealed a beautiful diamond ring on it. Ruki went to touch it.

"It' beautiful." She was really impressed. "What do you mean by giving me that?"

"It means whatever you want to." He smiled.

Ruki read the phrase inside the ring. _"The simple lack of her is more to me than others' presence." _

She smiled and put the ring on her finger before hugging him tightly.

"So it means you're forever mine." She beamed at him.

"And you're mine." He smiled too, a smile as happy as Ruki's and kissed her forehead then her lips again.

* * *

><p>"What? You're going to marry him!" Jeri shrieked loudly causing Ruki and Alice to cover their ears.<p>

"Jeez Jeri, calm down." Ruki said rubbing her temples.

"So, you managed to get your revenge at Ryo afterall." Alice said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"Want a better revenge than marrying him and giving him years of making him miserable?" All the girls had to laugh at this.

"At least Ryo will be less miserable than Jenrya." Jeri said.

"Hey, that's not fair. Ruki is more of a bitch than me."

"Yeah, right." Jeri and Ruki said in unison as walking away leaving behind a pouting Alice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't want to end this way, but… whatever.<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**{}**_


End file.
